Russiaball
Russiaball is a guy from Minecraft. Intro: He falls from the sky. Idle Animation: Listens to music. Notable Palette Swaps: Normal Mudkip, Marshtomp, Swampert, Pokemon Trainer outfit Walk animation: Walks similar to Minecraft walking animation. Run Animation: Sprint which is a faster version of his walk animation. Dizzy Animation: He facepalms himself and falls down. Edge Grab: Plants a pickaxe into the edge. Basic Attacks: A,A,A: He punches similarly to Figure Fighter's Muscle Doll (from Rhythm Heaven) Forward+A: He rushes forwards with a golden sword. Down+A: He smashes the ground with a pickaxe. Up+A: He jumps up and slices with his golden sword. Dash+A: His A,A,A move while sprinting. Air+A: Throwing an axe mid-air. Air Forward+A: Throwing an axe mid-air forwards. Air Back + A: He punches backwards mid-air. Air Up+A: He hits the opponent with a shovel. Air Down+A: Similar to his Down+A but mid-air. Edge Attack: He kicks the opponent and jumps. Smash Moves: Forward+A: He gets a sword and tosses slices the opponent with it. Up+A: He jumps upwards, punching. He yells "I HATE SEX!" Down+A: He smashes with an axe downwards. Grabs: Neutral: He grabs the opponent by the neck. Grab+punch: He grabs the opponent and whacks them with a shovel. Forwards+Throw: He grabs the opponent and kicks them. Down+Throw: He smashes the opponent into the ground while choking them. Back+Throw: He grabs the opponent and kicks them backwards. Up+Throw: He punches the opponent upwards while choking them. Special Moves: B: He releases an orange virus from a chest. It infects any nearby opponents. B + Forwards: He grabs a diamond sword, and slices the opponent with it violently. B + Up: He gets a baseball bat and whacks the opponent upwards. B + Down: He calls a creeper to explode the opponent, causing them to fall into the ground. Final Smash: He summons rednico6 and the two of them whack the opponents rapidly with wooden axes. Taunts: 1: He puts up a sign saying "Try Again" 2: He puts up a sign saying "Rule 1. NO SEX!" 1+2: He puts up both the signs. Winposes: 1: He lights a TNT with a redstone torch. 2: He holds an Ultra Ball screaming "ULTRABALL IS THE BEST BALL!" 3: Him and rednico6 lay down looking upwards. Icon: A Mudkip's face with broken sunglasses, like his MC skin's head. Victory Music: The Pokemon R/S/E Wild Pokemon encounter song. Kirby Hat: Broken sunglasses and a green tint. When Chosen: He says "Time to take down ALL 18+ porn." Snake Codec: : Snake: "Colonel! Is this a wild Mudkip?" : Colonel: "Nope... it's Russiaball.... his real name is Justin, he's the god of Pokemon and Minecraft crossovers." : Snake: "Wait, WAT? He's a Minecraft Pokemon?" : Colonel: "Yup, he is. An awesome one at that." Stage: Rednico's Metropolis There is Rednico6's hotel, the Skyscraper that Never Ends, the Elliot Koopa Block Group HQ and the test subject containment area for the EKBG. The latter two can be battled on top of. Related Music: So Much of this! This is the playlist of his Related Music: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDE6D019045312411 Credits Music: Love Ooh Ohh Paradise (from playlist)